Expository expository hairstyle change
Tangled: Rapunzel has her hair braided and decorated with flowers when she finally reaches Corona. On a practical level, she couldn't really run around with 70 feet of hair dragging behind her. On a symbolic level, it's a sign that she's finally able to let loose and have fun, without her Magic Hair being the centre of her very being. This is contrasted with when she is convinced to go back to the tower with Gothel; the braid is undone, and the flowers taken away, with Gothel off-handedly commenting "There... like it never even happened." • At the end of the movie, Rapunzel's hair is cut off and reverts to its likely natural brown color. *Lilo & Stitch: The Series is fond of having flashbacks of Jumba Jookiba with various hairstyles, as opposed to his "modern" style of three little hairs. Jumba: I like hair. It just doesn't feel evil scientist-like. *,In The Incredibles, Violet Parr spends most of the movie with her hair in her face. After a pep talk from her mom Helen — and realizing she could get in a fight — she keeps her hair restrained behind her ear with a headband, probably to signal growing confidence. This is commented on by her father at the end of the film — and the boy she has a crush on notices as well. • Though you do have to wonder how she got her hands on a headband despite being stranded on a "mostly" deserted Island. * Hal Stewart in Megamind is voiced by Jonah Hill. After being given superpowers by the eponymous villain, he gains his voice signature hairstyle. * During the song, "Let It Go", in Frozen, Elsa unravels her bun into a French braid signifying that she is no longer restricting her emotions or her powers. Anna also has her hair in an updo at the grand party. After Elsa has run away however, Anna's hair is back in her pigtails. films * In Spider-Man 3 when he is being influenced by the alien goo/Venom symbiote, Peter Parker restyles his hair into a side-parted style with bangs falling over one eye. This is often referred to as his "emo" look, despite the idea of eye-obscuring "emo hair" being self-effacing and semi-pathetic. (Peter was supposed to be portrayed as cocky and aggressive at this point - hardly very "emo.") * •Loki starts off with tidy hair that doesn't reach his shoulders during Thor. When he returns as a would-be world conqueror in The Avengers, his hair is quite a bit longer and noticeably un-cared for. This serves as an indicator that he's considerably less stable than before, now more of a straight-up villain rather than a sympathetic Anti-Villain. Come Thor: The Dark World, and captivity has led to him being a bit more tidy, but his hair is longer still to indicate the passage of time. After Frigga's death, he becomes very disheveled due to grief, causing a bit of a "Funny Aneurysm" Moment for all of those who laughed when they saw his new look in the trailer. * For Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Bucky starts with the tidy hairstyle of a disciplined American soldier to the wild untamed locks of the chaotic Winter Soldier. Categoría:Datos utiles